


Attraction More Than Skin Deep

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek goes to get a tattoo on a bet.  Evan is happy to give him one – and other things besides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction More Than Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for kink_bingo. Kink is tattooing.

Evan Lorne looked up from his sketch at the sound of drunken laughter out front of his shop. Unsurprisingly since it was Friday night, there were several college students gathered around the front glass, laughing and shoving each other. What _did_ surprise him was the older, scruffy looking guy who actually came into the shop.

He ignored the man as he looked over the flash art on the walls. The crowd outside the window had quieted, but a quick glance showed that they were still there, watching scruffy-hair.

“Can I help you?” he said, figuring he at least owed the guy a chance to ask before he kicked him out of the studio. He could smell the booze from here, after all.

“I would like a tattoo,” the guy said. His diction was careful in the way that only the very drunk managed, but there was also an accent there - eastern European, if Evan wasn’t mistaken.

“Sorry. No. Come back when you’re sober,” he said shortly.

“What? Why?” He looked honestly puzzled, and Evan sighed, setting aside his artist’s book.

“I don’t tattoo drunks. No reputable studio will - too easy for you to decide you don’t like what I do and then there are lawsuits and fights and just no.”

“But -”

“Seriously, dude, go away. Come back when you’re sober if you’re still certain you want one.”

Scruffy-hair glanced at the kids outside and said in a lower voice, “Look, can we at least discuss what I want? You are going to have to design it anyway, right? And if I leave right now, those kids are going to make my classes hell.”

That sharpened Evan’s interest. “Are you being bullied into being here?” he asked, voice just as quiet. If he was only here because they had some sort of hold on him...

The guy laughed, open and free, and Evan relaxed a little. “No, no bullying. A dare, yes, but no bullying.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you what. You tell me what you want done, and I’ll draw it up for you. If you come back without the alcohol, I’ll do it then.”

“Fair enough.” Then he just stood there, staring at Evan.

“You have to tell me what you want, you know. Do you know?” Evan said with a smile.

“Oh! Yes, I want a flying pigeon.”

Evan couldn’t help it. He blinked. “A pigeon?”

“Yes.” Scruffy guy looked defensive. “I raise racing pigeons.”

Well, that was different. “That’s pretty cool, actually. How big and where do you want it?”

He held his fingers about three inches apart. “I was thinking I would have it put on my back.”

“Okay, if you want real detail, you might want it a little bigger. Otherwise, as it gets older, it will blur out.” Evan drew a square about six inches with his finger, indicating the size that he thought would be better.

Scruffy guy looked a little uncertain. “How long will that take?”

“It depends on how much detail I put in it. Why don’t we go look at some pictures and get some ideas?”

“You have pictures of racing pigeons?” he asked.

‘’No, but the Internet does,” he said, causing the guy to chuckle. It didn’t take long to find some pretty nice drawings of racing pigeons, and the guy pointed out one in particular of a bird in flight.

“Okay, I have an idea,” he said. “It would take about three hours, so why don’t you plan to come back tomorrow morning, about ten, without the alcohol?”

Scruffy guy glanced out the window, where the kids had dissipated. “That makes sense. And they won’t know that I had it done on Saturday morning versus Friday night.”

“Right.” He turned towards the door, clearly intending to leave.

“Hey, dude? Can you tell me your name? Unless you want me to call you scruffy guy?”

The guy flushed. “Oh, yes, I suppose I should tell you since I am going to let you poke me with needles. My name is Radek Zelenka.” He held out a hand, which Evan took, and shook it firmly.

“Evan Lorne.” Evan grinned. “Tomorrow - ten AM.”

“I will see you then.”

***

Radek woke up and opened his eyes - and immediately regretted it. The light coming through the bedroom window was like a spike straight to his eye socket, and he groaned, closing them again and covering them with his arm.

Unfortunately, the alarm was going off. Why the hell was it going off? It was Saturday.

Then he remembered. He had an appointment to get a tattoo at ten. Whatever had possessed him to agree to that? _Alcohol. A lot of very cheap, very potent alcohol_.

He thought about canceling, but that seemed embarrassing. He thought about just not showing up, but that seemed rude. Ultimately, he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and took the hottest shower he could stand. Between that and several cups of coffee, his head started to clear.

Radek still did not think that this was the smartest thing he’d ever done, but then again, drinking with a group of graduating students had not been a good judgment call either. He dressed, found his keys, and left his cozy little apartment.

Lorne was bent over a drafting table, working on something, when Radek opened the shop door. He sat up almost immediately, looking over. “Hey, Mister Zelenka. I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you this morning or not.”

Radek thought about correcting the mister to doctor, but he was not Rodney “I have three PhDs” McKay to get upset over such a minor thing, so he let it pass. In fact, “I believe that you are going to be tattooing me, Mister Lorne. In my opinion, that entitles you to call me Radek.”

Lorne’s smile was blinding. “Only if you call me Evan,” he said.

“Evan it is, then,” he said.

Evan picked up several pieces of paper. “So, I adapted the picture we found last night, and think that I have something you’ll like.” What he showed Radek was a line drawing of a pigeon in flight, and it was _excellent_.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked without thinking. “You are an terrific artist. Surely you should be doing something else?”

“Something else doesn’t pay the bills, Radek,” Evan said seriously. “Besides, I like tattooing. It’s a challenge to make the piece fit the person. For someone else, I might do a full color drawing of a pigeon at rest, but I thought you’d like the line drawing better, and I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Well, yes. And that was unbearably rude of me, forgive me,” Radek said, embarrassed.

Evan waved it away. “Don’t worry about it. Now, how about we decide where to put it?”

Radek reached back over his shoulder and pointed towards his shoulder blade. “How about there? That way when I move it will look like the bird is flying as well.”

“Good idea,” Evan said. “So the next step is paperwork.”

Radek blinked. “There is paperwork?”

“Yep, and lots of it,” Evan said with a laugh. He grabbed a stack of papers off the desk, filled in a few blanks and then handed them to Radek. “Sign the first and last pages, and initial all the pages in between.”

“What am I signing?”

“Waiver of liability, estimate of cost, which is about three-fifty, by the way, acknowledgement that you know that tattoos are permanent, that sort of thing.”

Radek blinked. “Are there a lot of people who fail to know that tattoos are permanent?” he asked.

“Enough of them to warrant the paperwork,” Evan said with a small smile.

Radek turned his attention to signing off the paperwork, inwardly marveling that there seemed to be as much bureaucracy in tattooing as there was in teaching. When he finished, he handed the papers to Evan and then pulled his shirt off, determined not to be shy today.

He did not know what reaction he expected from Evan, but all he did was arch an eyebrow. “Ready to get started then?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Good.” He pointed at something that looked like a massage chair. “Have a seat, back facing me. The first thing we’re going to do is place the stencil and make sure you like that, since once I add ink it will be too late to change anything.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Radek took a deep breath before walking over to the chair and sitting down, legs straddling the back, his face resting on the cushion. There was a large mirror on the wall in front of him, and he closed his eyes rather than staring at himself.

“I’m going to apply the stencil now,” Evan said, warning him, but he still jumped when Evan’s hands came down on his back.

There was cool, wet paper applied to his back, and then Evan smoothed it out several times before carefully pulling it away from Radek’s skin.

He handed a hand mirror to Radek and turned him so that he was facing away from the mirror on the wall.

Looking in the small mirror, he studied the black line drawing now decorating his right shoulder blade. It was interesting looking, not flat and boring like some of the tattoos he had seen on some of his students.

“Move your shoulder,” Evan suggested, and Radek did so, smiling at the way that the bird almost looked like it was flying as the muscles under the skin tensed and released. “Is it okay?”

“It is very good,” Radek said. “I like it.”

“Okay, now the one problem with the design is that it’s a lot of fine line work. It’s going to take a while - probably closer to four hours than three - but I think it’ll come out really nice.”

Radek nodded before Evan had even finished talking. Now that the drawing was in place, he could feel how right it was, and he had gone from being willing to being eager.

Evan helped him get resettled in the chair, and said, “If you need a break at any point - a glass of water, a chance to go to the bathroom, anything, you speak up, okay? You’re my only appointment today, so we’re not on a timetable.”

“Yes, yes,” Radek said, wishing that Evan would just start already. The anticipation was killing him. Evan seemed oblivious to Radek’s nervousness, pouring out a small amount of ink, tearing off paper towels, and preparing the area, before he finally pulled up a stool so that he could sit behind Radek.

“Just going to clean your skin,” he said, and then something damp and cold started wiping down the area where the stencil was. He was slow and methodical and thorough, and Radek could appreciate that.

Finally he judged the area clean enough, and set aside the spray bottle and the paper towels before picking up the needle apparatus. “I’m going to turn this on for a moment before we start, so you know what it sounds like and don’t jump, okay?”

Radek nodded and fought back the instinctive twitch away when Evan turned it on. It was louder than he’d expected.

The first touch of needle to skin made him want to jump, and as the needle revved up to speed, he thought a little hysterically that he should have run away when he had the chance. It didn’t really hurt, though. It felt like someone drawing a pen cap across a sunburn - stingy and annoying, but not painful.

As Evan continued to draw the needle across Radek’s skin, it started to actually hurt, and Radek bit his lip so as to not make any sound. Suddenly, Evan stopped. “Breathe, Radek,” he said.

“What?”

“You’re not breathing,” Evan said. “And you’re tensing up, which is going to make this hurt worse, so focus on your breathing and on staying relaxed.”

Radek wasn’t sure that he’d be able to relax, but he took a slow deep breath, and then another. As he kept it up, Evan started the machine again, and he was right, it hurt less with Radek breathing.

He’d lost all track of time when Evan said, “Okay, that’s the outline done.”

“Just the outline?” He’d thought they were further along than that.

“Yep, but that’s the hard part. You just keep breathing, and I’ll start filling in the lines.”

Radek closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and focused on the leather under his forehead, trying to ignore the burning in his back. Evan was right, though, this didn’t hurt as much as the outlining had - or maybe Radek was just getting used to the sensation.

He realized that Evan was in a rhythm very similar to the one Radek was using for his breathing. The tattoo machine would hum away for the space of four breaths, and then Evan would wipe the skin with a paper towel. A brief pause - no more than a breath in, and he would start again.

Gradually, the hum of the machine, the stinging of the needle, the position he was in, all combined to put Radek in kind of a trance, where he was not really aware of the pain anymore. Radek thought to himself that it was interesting - Evan had the hands of an artist, and they were doing something artistic on Radek’s skin.

Deep in the fog caused by... something, Radek wondered if Evan would perhaps be interested in coffee when he was done. After all, Evan was a very attractive man, and Radek did not have very many friends who were not college professors. He seemed to be interesting as well.

When Evan set the needle apparatus down with a clunk, Radek lifted his head and looked around. “What?”

“You’re done,” Evan said with a smile.

“It cannot have been four hours already,” Radek said, incredulous.

“Four and a half, actually, but who’s counting?” Evan said with a smile. “Endorphins are wonderful things.”

“Can I see it?”

“Let me get you cleaned up,” he said, already spraying water or something on a paper towel and wiping down Radek’s back. He then spread some sort of ointment on his back before handing Radek the hand mirror again and encouraging him to stand up and turn around.

His knees were wobbly when he got to his feet, but he managed to stay upright. The tattoo looked even better than the stencil had and when he moved his shoulder, he could only stare at the way that it moved.

“It is amazing,” he said, still staring at the mirror. “And it does not hurt as badly as I feared.”

Evan shook his head. “Like I said, endorphins. It’ll smart later. Now, let me get it bandaged up.”

Radek turned obediently. He was surprised when Evan used plastic wrap to cover the tattoo rather than a bandage, but he didn’t question it.

As he bandaged Radek efficiently, Evan went over the care of the new tattoo. “Take the bandage off in about two hours and wash it gently with soap and water - no washcloth. Don’t scratch and don’t pick at it. You can apply white, unscented hand lotion three to four times a day to keep it moist.”

Radek nodded. He felt distinctly weird - almost high. He said as much to Evan, who laughed gently. “Why do you think some people have a lot of tattoos? It can be an addiction.”

Radek turned to face him. “But you don’t have many?”

“Oh, really?” Evan shrugged out of his t-shirt, showing that he had tattoos all over his chest and back. There was a wide range in subject matter and skill shown in the art - from a simple heart to a detailed military helicopter of some type.

He stared for a moment, and then said, “Wow.”

Evan grinned. “I don’t know any tattoo artist who doesn’t have a lot of them.”

Radek tried to tell himself not to touch, and yet he found himself reaching out, almost against his will. He laid his hand on Evan’s chest, right over the helicopter.

Evan flinched away, and Radek pulled his hand back like he’d been burned. “Sorry,” he muttered, mortified.

“No, it’s okay,” Evan said, but he was putting his t-shirt back on, covering up all those beautiful tattoos again. “You’re just high, that’s all.”

“No, it is not that. They are just lovely, and I was not thinking. I apologize.” Radek nodded firmly, hoping that Evan would understand that he meant it.

Evan studied his face for a second, and then said, “I’ll tell you what. We can grab coffee and a sandwich at the shop next door. It’s been a long morning, and you should eat something. It’ll help ground you.”

Greatly daring, Radek could only blame the endorphins for the fact that he said, “And if I would like more than a cup of coffee?” He could have hit himself in the face - now Evan’s face would grow cold and he would turn Radek out of the shop.

“Talk to me when you’re not stoned on your own body chemistry, and we might be able to reach an agreement there,” Evan said with a smile.

A little shocked, all Radek could do was stare. Finally he found his voice. “Really?” he squeaked, as if he was a boy of twelve, not a man of forty.

“Really,” Evan said. “Shall we go get that cup of coffee?”

“Do I not need to pay for the lovely piece you did on my shoulder?”

 _That_ flustered Evan, unlike the blatant flirting that Radek had been doing. “Oh, yeah. Um, cash or credit?”

Radek pulled out his wallet, and handed over his card. When Evan gave him the slip to sign, he noticed that he had only been charged two hundred and fifty dollars. He thought about arguing, but instead added a generous tip and handed the slip back.

Evan didn’t even look at the piece of paper. He just tucked it away in the drawer, and grabbed his keys. The two of them left together, with Evan setting the alarm and locking the door.

The coffee next door was excellent, and the company was better, but as time passed, Radek started to really feel the tattoo. Unsurprising, as it was in essence a large abrasion on his shoulder.

Evan seemed to realize that Radek was becoming uncomfortable, and suggested that they take the check. “Now what?” Radek asked, putting the ball firmly in Evan’s court.

And he lobbed it right back. “You come see me when you’re sober and not hyped up on endorphins. If I see you again, we’ll take it as it comes. If I don’t, no hard feelings.”

“I do not - “

“Radek, I’m not insulting you. I’m saying we all do things when we’re feeling really good that we might regret. Go home. Take a couple of Tylenol and a shower, and think about what you want, okay?”

“All right.” Radek knew he was exhibiting bad grace but it smarted. This was the reason he rarely attempted to flirt.

They parted at the door, Radek walking down the block to his car and Evan going the other way. He had to stop at the pharmacy for the hand lotion and the Tylenol, and by the time he got home two hours had passed.

Getting the plastic wrap off his own back was something of a pain, but he managed after a fashion, and the shower felt good. Radek was not sure what Evan had spread on his back, but it was sticky at this point.

He had to really stretch to apply the hand lotion, and then he fell into bed, lying on his stomach and thinking about blue eyes and talented hands. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was _I wonder what else his hands are talented at?_

***

Evan resolutely put Radek Zelenka out of his head, even though it was difficult. It was hardly the first time that someone had flirted with him - or even outright propositioned him, for that matter - after a tattoo. But there was something about the scruffy guy that did funny things to Evan’s gut.

He had to admit that he hoped that he’d come back, but he knew better than to count on it. He lost himself in the pleasure of designing artwork for people and then inking it on their bodies, planned the next piece for his thigh, and in general got on with life.

It had been ten days since he’d tattooed Radek, not that he was counting or anything, and he was contemplating closing the shop early. He hadn’t had a customer all day, it was raining and nasty outside, and he just wanted to be at home.

The bell over the door jangled and he said, “We’re getting ready to close. Can you come back tomorrow?” without looking up.

“I do not know - are you going to close the shop on me then too?” Radek responded.

Evan looked up so fast he nearly sprained his neck. “You came back!” He knew that he sounded way too eager, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was more than surprised than Radek came back. He was downright _shocked_.

“Well, yes, I did. I assume that that is all right with you?” Evan noticed that Radek looked a hell of a lot less scruffy than he did the first time. Even with the rain outside, his hair wasn’t as flyaway, and it looked like he had just shaved.

It made Evan acutely aware that he was wearing an old, ripped t-shirt and shorts, that there were ink stains on his fingers, and that he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days.

Apparently Radek didn’t care, if the look on his face meant anything. “It’s more than all right. Shall we go have a cup of coffee?” Evan asked, after casting around for something innocent to say. All of his blood was pooling beneath his waist at the heat in Radek’s eyes, and thought was hard.

“That sounds good,” he said, and stood by, waiting patiently as Evan hung a note in the window and locked up the shop.

The coffee shop was practically empty, courtesy of the rain that soaked them both to the bone in a few steps. Evan looked over at Radek and had to bite his lip. Between the wet and the fact that Radek had just run his hands through his hair, his hair looked a lot more familiar.

They took their coffee over to a small corner table, but Evan didn’t set his down. His hands were frozen and the warmth felt good. It also gave him something to do besides fidget. “I’m glad you came back,” he said.

“I was not sure I was going to,” Radek said honestly. “I was very embarrassed by my behavior.”

Evan gave a small smile. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” he said. “It happens to a lot of people - endorphins do that.”

“It was not the endorphins,” Radek said. “Or rather, it was not solely the endorphins. You are... a very attractive man, Evan.”

A blush heated Evan’s face, and he was grateful that Radek didn’t say anything to bring attention to it. “Thanks. Um. You are too.”

Radek smiled at him and sipped his coffee, but Evan noticed that his hand was shaking. It made him feel better to know that Radek wasn’t in as much control as he was pretending.

“Where is this going?” Evan didn’t care if it was all his head, or that it made him sound like a teenage girl. He had to _know._

“I... do not know,” Radek said. “I have ideas for where I would like it to go, however.”

“Oh?” Evan said, trying to sound encouraging.

“Yes, and most of them involve leaving here and perhaps going somewhere more private?”

“I think that can be arranged. Would you like to come back to my place, maybe? We could... talk, and see where that leads us.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I like this plan,” Radek said. He pulled a sticky pad and a pen out of his pocket and held them out to Evan. “May I have your address?”

Evan smiled. “Always prepared?” he asked as he scrawled out his address on the piece of paper.

“I am a scientist. Proper preparation is necessary for the success of... experiments,” he said with a wide smile.

“I sure hope this is successful,” Evan said with a matching smile.

***

Radek followed Evan, who was obviously driving carefully so as not to lose him. He was mildly surprised when they pulled up in front of a small, neat little house.

Evan climbed out of his car and ran through the rain up to the porch, where he waited for Radek, who locked his car and followed suit. Once Radek was out of the rain, he unlocked the door, letting them both in.

The house was almost painfully neat, and the living room was almost stark in its simplicity, except for a painting on the longest wall. It was an abstract, full of vibrant colors. Radek couldn’t help but walk forward towards it - it seemed to draw him in.

When he turned to look at Evan, he was practically vibrating in place. “You did this?” he asked, pointing at the picture.

“Yeah. It’s my most recent,” Evan said.

“It is beautiful,” Radek said. “I do not normally care for abstract art, but the colors are amazing.”

Evan gave a smile that was breathtaking in its intensity. “I have more if you’d like to see them.”

“I most certainly would,” Radek said, and followed Evan into one of the bedrooms that had been set up as an artist’s studio. There were two canvases on the easels, one of a city scene that looked complete and one of a person. Radek paused, staring at the picture. “Is that - “

Now Evan looked embarrassed. “It’s the bird I put on your back, yes. I thought it might look interesting with some color, so I’ve been playing around with it. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Radek said, breathless. He’d had doubts about coming to see Evan again - that Evan didn’t feel the same way, or that he’d misread the situation, but this seemed to indicate that he was right to be here.

Evan had moved to the stack of canvases in the corner, tipping them so that he could see the front of them. “This is one of my first pieces,” Evan said.

Radek stepped up next to him, and looked through the canvases. Evan had painted a wide variety of subjects and styles, and Radek had to admit that he was impressed. As they looked through them, Evan became more and more animated, and finally Radek couldn’t stand it anymore. He turned his head to look at Evan, and leaned forward, just enough to brush his lips over Evan’s.

Evan froze.

Radek pulled back. “I am sorry if I misread - “ he started to say.

“You didn’t,” Evan said. “Just surprised me a little.” Now it was Evan’s turn to kiss Radek, and Radek let him deepen the kiss, groaning into Evan’s mouth. It had been a long time since he had been kissed this well.

When they broke apart, Evan rested his forehead against Radek’s. “Well, this is a much better afternoon than I’d thought I’d be having.”

“Oh?” Radek ached at the bruised sound of Evan’s voice.

“Yeah. I’d pretty much decided that you weren’t going to come back, and while I knew I’d done the right thing, that’s pretty cold comfort when I was wishing that I’d been able to kiss you just once.”

“Ah,” Radek kissed Evan again, just a brush of lips. “Well, you can kiss me as much as you would like. I am sure that I will enjoy it just as much as you.”

“I’d like that. But why don’t we go back in the other room? I have a comfortable couch.”

Radek swallowed harshly and then grasped his bravery with both hands. “Would you also have a comfortable bed?”

Evan blinked at him, and Radek said, “I prefer to be comfortable when I am... intimate with someone, even if all we are doing is kissing.”

“Sounds good to me,” Evan said, taking Radek’s hand and leading him into the master bedroom. This room was anything but stark, with a large unmade bed that had a dark blue comforter that looked inviting and warm. Evan sat down on the edge of the bed and drew Radek forward till he was standing between his knees.

Radek bent down and started kissing Evan again, and as he felt the strain in his back, he pushed gently on Evan’s shoulders, hoping that he would lie back.

He was still pleasantly surprised when he went backwards, even as Radek followed him down. He ended up propped on one elbow, leaning over Evan as they kissed deeply, passionately. He tentatively stroked a hand over Evan’s chest, grazing past one tight nipple, and then down to Evan’s hip.

One kissed blended with another as they kissed. They kissed until Radek’s lips felt bruised and he did not think he could take another moment, and then they kissed some more.

“I think that this might be a little more fun without our shirts,” Evan finally murmured into his mouth, and he reluctantly pulled back. He could still taste Evan on his lips.

They both hurriedly stripped out of their shirts, and Evan’s eyes dropped to Radek’s chest. “You would look lovely with more tatts.”

Radek blushed, and said, “We can talk about that,” and then Radek went back to kissing Evan. If they kissed all night, he might actually get enough, he thought.

Evan had been right. It _was_ better without the shirts. Their bare chests pressed together, and Radek could feel Evan’s nipples rubbing against him. He wrapped a hand around Evan’s back and pulled him in even tighter.

Evan groaned into his mouth, his hips pressing forward, pushing what was clearly a sizeable erection against Radek. ”Do prdele, ano,” he muttered.

“What’s that, Radek?” Evan stopped kissing him.

Radek leaned forward to resume the kissing, murmuring, “Fuck, yes.”

“We could do that if you want,” Evan said back, just as soft.

“Chci,” he said. “I want.” He rolled them so that he was propped up on his hands over Evan, leaning down to kiss him as his hips rolled, pressing them together tightly. “Yes, I want.”

“You’re going to have to move,” Evan said. “We need to get our pants off then.”

Reluctantly, Radek shifted so that he was standing, and unbuckled his belt. He noticed that Evan seemed to have trouble getting the coordination to undo his own, and that made him feel less like a horny teenager.

After he dropped his pants and kicked off his shoes, all he wanted to do was dive back into making out with Evan, but he forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths and _think_. “Do you have anything?” he asked.

In answer, Evan twisted so that he could get to the nightstand, and dug around inside of it, pulling out a half-full tube of lube and a condom, which he handed over to Radek. Then he fell onto his back and spread his legs, planting his feet on the bed.

Radek’s mouth went dry, and he just stood there for a moment, holding the supplies and staring. Then he pounced, kneeling between Evan’s thighs. He dropped the condom on the bed and opened the tube, spreading it thickly on his fingers. He went back to kissing Evan as he traced a slippery path from his tight balls to his entrance, which he circled for a bit, until Evan arched his back, trying to push down. “Don’t tease,” he said.

In answer, Radek slowly slid one finger into Evan’s tight heat. They both groaned in response. “God, you are tight,” he said as he slid it in and out.

“And you have talented hands,” Evan said, already breathing heavily.

“Is that not my line?” he asked, causing Evan to chuckle weakly.

“As long as you don’t stop, you can have any line you want,” Evan said. In response, Radek slid a second finger next to the first, slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle. As it relaxed, his fingers moved easier, faster, deeper.

After a few moments, Evan reached down and grabbed him by the wrist. “Fuck me, Radek,” he said.

As Radek wanted nothing more, he slowly pulled his fingers free. Before he could pick up the condom, Evan already had it, ripping it open and slowly rolling it down his cock. Radek slicked it up, and then pressed his hands to the back of Evan’s thighs, pushing his legs back to his chest. Lining his cock up, he began to push inside slowly.

Every part of his body demanded that he _take_ , hard and fast and now NOW _NOW_ , but he would not risk hurting Evan. So instead, he moved slowly, steadily, pulling back and then sliding deeper on each stroke.

Evan reached down and gripped his cock, clearly trying to hold off his orgasm, and Radek’s hips jerked in response. Evan cried out, but before Radek could pull back, said, “Again!”

What could Radek do but obey? He started to work his hips with more force, till he did not think that he could last another minute. His orgasm was approaching like a hurricane, and just like a hurricane it was unstoppable.

As his muscles locked up, he distantly heard Evan say, “Oh, yes,” and then he wrapped his hand around Radek’s shoulder, right over where the tattoo was. “You’re beautiful when you come,” he said, but his voice sounded strained.

Radek pulled out carefully, holding the condom in place, and then immediately lowered his head to suck Evan’s cock into his mouth. “Oh, oh, oh,” he cried, and then Radek had a mouth full of bitter salt.

All he wanted was to collapse and hold Evan, but they needed to clean up or they would be a real mess. So he stumbled in the direction of the bathroom, disposed of the condom and fetched a washcloth to clean Evan up.

Duty done, he crawled back in the bed and wrapped his hand around Evan’s hip, pulling him close so that he could kiss him one more time. His eyes were falling shut, and just as they closed he heard Evan say, “I look forward to decorating more of you.”


End file.
